


Little Does He Know

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is jealous af, Albus really do be worrying for no reason, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogwarts, M/M, Scorpius is oblivious, Two boys and their gay panic, an accidental kiss, but he's trying to hide it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: Albus Potter has had a crush on his best friend for six months now but when Scorpius comes to him for advice before his first date, Little does he know the conversation would end with something that he had only ever dreamed of and him admitting his feelings for Scorpius.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	Little Does He Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely people ! 
> 
> I came across a tumblr post this morning that reminded me about this fic that I had completely forgotten about. This fic was actually my original choice for Scorbusfest but in the end I went with "You Being Okay Is All That Matters". 
> 
> There is a paragraph in here that I am extremely proud of and I'm interested to see if anyone will spot it ! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys !

“God this is so stressful Albus, why did I agree to this? What if she wants to kiss? I’ve never kissed anyone before. How do I even bring it up? Is there a way to start a conversation like that? Is there even a conversation? Do I just go for it and hope she doesn’t hit me afterwards? ”. Scorpius rambled as he and Albus sat on Albus’ bed, the curtains pulled for privacy even though their form was empty apart from them. Books, ink pots and leach wby scattered around as they worked on their care of magical creatures essay. 

Scorpius had been on a tangent for the past ten minutes about a date he had been asked on earlier in the day. Mae Taylor, a Ravenclaw in their year who Scorpius knew quite well from the gobstones club had asked Scorpius to accompany her to Hogsmeade at the weekend which Scorpius instantly agreed to. Albus was pretty sure that until now, Scorpius hadn’t realised he had been asked out on a date and now that he had the lightbulb moment, he was in a panic. 

Albus had been half listening, half trying to keep a neutral expression as he allowed Scorpius to let his panic out. Albus had never been one to see the hype of these Hogsmeade dates, He didn't really see the hype for Hogsmeade at all. It was full of people running around being obnoxiously loud and fake couples snogging in every corner. He really disliked the atmosphere and would usually only go to spend time with Scorpius. 

As he listened to Scorpius, he was secretly happy that this time he could just chill in his dorm instead of being surrounded by the chaos of Hogsmeade seeing as Scorpius had bagged himself a date but something didn't feel right. He couldn’t put his finger on it but something about Scorpius going to Hogsmeade with someone else didn’t sit right with him. It’s not like Hogsmeade was a thing they did  _ all the time _ when students were allowed to go, they didn't even make the trip every time. It’s not like Scorpius was breaking a tradition of anything. 

Was he jealous ? Hardly ….. He had nothing to be jealous of. Scorpius was his friend, his best friend. Even though he was his best friend, that didn't mean he couldn't have other friends or even a girlfriend for that matter. He could do what he wanted. Scorpius wasn’t  _ his, _ so why did this all bother him ? He felt this emotion of “jealousy” bubble up more inside of him once Scorpius started talking about kissing.

“Kissing on the first date? Moving a bit fast there Scorp, don’t you think” Albus said, lifting his head from his parchment for the first time. He looked at Scorpius who had a somewhat confused expression present across his face. The way his head tilted to the side, the pout he made causing his brows to furrow, his big blue eyes gazing at Albus caused his heart to skip a beat, his stomach to fill with butterflies. He looked adorable sitting there, completely oblivious to …. well … everything. 

It was very likely that Albus  _ was  _ feeling jealous. He hadn’t told anyone, he had actually tried to deny it for a  _ loooong  _ time but Albus Potter liked Scorpius Malfoy. Not the way everyone else liked Scorpius, he was a very likeable person. Albus Potter  _ liked  _ Scorpius Malfoy. He had for a while now, at least six months to be exact. Everything about Scorpius was just perfect. The way he could ramble constantly about the things he was interested in, the way his eyes squinted when he smiled, the way he was one of the only … maybe even the only person who understood Albus fully. Scorpius got Albus and that was just the icing on the cake. 

He’d never tell him though. He could never let him know. It would ruin everything they had and Albus couldn't deal with that. Scorpius was Albus’ anchor, he kept him grounded. Scorpius was the beam of sunlight in the storm that was Albus’ life. He couldn't risk that anchor lifting, causing him to sink. He couldn't risk that sunlight fading and causing the storm to take over. Telling Scorpius he loved him would change everything and Albus didn't want that. His friendship meant too much to him. Scorpius meant too much to him. He couldn’t lose him. 

Once Albus’ had contained himself, he spoke again. “Kissing on a first date, it’s just …. a bit fast don’t you think ?”. He was really hoping he didn't sound like he didn't want Scorpius kissing anyone else and that he was just …. enlightening him. Scorpius had never been on a date before, let alone kissed anyone so he just wanted to look out for him, give him the best advice he could. 

That’s what this was ….. right? advice, yeah it was advice. After all Albus had been on a date before - an experience he tried so hard to rid from his mind so he could at least give Scorpius some tips. 

“Oh, yeah uhm I guess it is fast. What would you do ….. if someone asked you?” Scorpius asked, closing over the book he had been reading and scooting closer to Albus from where he sat crossed legged on the bed. Albus tried to contain himself as the butterflies flew around once more as their legs sat, just grazing each other. As Albus looked down to fold up his parchment before answering, his eyes settled on Scorpius’ hand and the urge to take it in his own was almost too overpowering. He mentally told himself to snap out of it before putting away his parchment and turning to face Scorpius once more. 

“Well personally, I wouldn't kiss anyone on a first date” Albus started but was interrupted by a soft giggle from Scorpius who looked at him, a look of mischief across his face as he brought up something Albus had been trying to forget since … well ... it happened.

“Shall I remind you of the Nancy Todd situation” Scorpius said through his giggles. Albus shoved his shoulder lightly, instantly putting his arms out to catch Scorpius from falling off the bed as he continued laughing. Once Scorpius had contained his giggles enough Albus continued.

“That wasn't my doing, you know she just … kissed me and I didn’t know what to do” a small, playful frown making its appearance across his face.“I know, I know, I'm joking. Continue what you were saying” Scorpius smiled, nudging Albus carefully with his elbow. “What I  _ was _ saying” Albus started, a smirk appearing across his and Scorpius’ faces.

“I wouldn't personally kiss on a first date, unless I knew I  _ really  _ liked the person. I wouldn't just kiss for the sake of kissing someone, especially if it was my first kiss”. He stopped for a second, looking up at Scorpius who had concentration evident on his face from the slight frown lines on his forehead. Albus kept going.

“It’s the one thing I hate most about Nancy kissing me. I always wanted to experience that first kiss with someone I liked, someone I …. I really cared about it but it didn't happen. It’s why I haven't kissed anyone since, I want to wait and have a  _ proper  _ first kiss with …… the right person. Of course, if you do want to kiss Mae, go for it ! There’s no stopping you doing it …. just make sure you're doing it because  _ you  _ want to, not just because everyone else seems to”.

When he finished he once again looked up at Scorpius. Neither boy said anything for a few moments. Albus could almost see Scorpius working through what he said in his head, analysing it before he answered. “You’re right,” Scorpius agreed, coming to his conclusion. 

“You’re right. I don't know if I like Mae that way yet but just say …… if the moment was right …. How would I go about it? You know … kissing her”. Albus was kind of surprised Scorpius was so intrigued, maybe a little jealous it was Mae he was thinking of kissing and not him. He brushed the feeling away, he had no right to be jealous. 

“Well if you really wanted to, just go for it when you think the moment is right”. Albus tried his best to stop his eyes drifting to Scorpius’ pale pink lips as he spoke, which seemed almost impossible. “Don’t jump into it, she’d be taken back and it would ruin the moment. It's better to do it gently and slowly, ease yourself into the kiss and see how it goes from there”

Albus explained, not like he had much experience but he guessed this sounded right. Scorpius looked incredibly confused but nodded as he took in what Albus was saying. A silence overcame the dorm, the only sounds being the dulled lapping of the water in the great lake that was situated outside their window and distant chatter of their housemates in the common room. 

“Slow and gentle, don't rush into it and go with the flow, that's all you have to remember” Albus added on, hoping to help Scorpius with his obvious confusion. All this talk of kissing just made Albus want to kiss Scorpius even more. He was right there, an almost perfect time to just do it ….. but he couldn’t, he never would be able to. 

Scorpius nodded as he repeated what Albus said. 

“Slow and gentle, don't rush into it and go with the flow. That doesn't sound too hard, I could do that” Scorpius said, excitement evident in his voice. 

“So kinda like this” 

Scorpius asked and before Albus could reply, Scorpius was leaning forward. The space between them growing smaller and smaller. Albus’ breath quickened as he slowly came to the realisation of what was happening. The heat in the dorm intensified like someone had just lit a flame right beside them. Albus could feel the hairs sticking up on the back of his neck, goosebumps appearing across his arms as Scorpius slowly closed the gap between them. He could feel his warm breath against his skin as he moved closer, 

closer, 

closer 

until Scorpius’ lips were on his and they were kissing. 

Albus’ heart was pounding in his chest, his stomach doing cartwheels and backflips. His lips tingled as the soft skin of Scorpius’ lips moved against his. He started kissing Scorpius back, his hand making his way to his cheek as their lips seemed to move in unison. Scorpius’ hand made its way towards Albus’ arm before dropping to his waist which sent shivers through Albus’ body. It felt amazing, It was all Albus had ever wanted. He never wanted it to end. Their noses bumped as Scorpius attempted to change directions and Albus’ breath caught in his throat as he felt Scorpius smile against his lips. 

Eventually they pulled apart and Albus was damn sure his shallow skin had turned snow white. Scorpius had a smile across his face, completely oblivious to the fact Albus’ heart felt like it was about to explode any minute, his entire body tingling. Completely oblivious that he had given Albus that kiss he had been waiting for. Completely oblivious that Albus wanted to do it again and again and again. 

Albus looked up at Scorpius, his fingertips grazing his own lips as if to check it just happened. His eyes locked with Scorpius’ as he half mumbled, half splurted “Yeah …. uhm yeah like that”. Scorpius’ excited expression seemed to drop as he noticed Albus’ flustered behaviour. It was like he came to the realisation of what he had just done. 

As Albus sat, his mind still going a million miles an hour as he came to terms with what had just happened, Scorpius stood up from the bed and out through the curtains. Albus pushed open the curtains, praying Scorpius hadn't run off but was met with him pacing the dorm, his eyes huge as he chewed on the skin on his fingers. A nervous habit Scorpius had not grown out of yet. 

There was silence as neither boy knew what to say. They had just kissed. Scorpius had kissed Albus. Albus had kissed the boy he loved with all his heart. Albus had his first proper kiss with the person he always dreamed of having it. Scorpius eventually stopped his pacing and sat down on the bed once more, his eyes gazing firmly on the floor and not daring to look at Albus. 

Eventually a mumble from Scorpius which was barely audible caused Albus’ head to turn towards him. Scorpius released his gaze from the ground and locked eyes with Albus. Albus swore there were tears forming that Scorpius was forcing to stay back as they sat looking at each other. He longed to reach out his hand and take Scorpius’ in his. He longed to caress his cheek, his fingers running over the faint freckles that were visible due to the summer sun. But he stayed put, his eyes locked with the baby blue eyes of his crush. 

Scorpius then repeated his mumble, his voice quiet and soft. 

“I don’t ….. I don’t think I want to kiss Mae Taylor”, a small smile appearing on both his and Albus’ face. Albus looked down at Scorpius’ hand which was inches from his leg and took it in his. Scorpius didn’t move away, allowing it to happen. “I don’t want you to kiss Mae Taylor either” Albus whispered in reply. Soft giggles filled the quiet dorm as the boys sat hand in hand. 

“I liked that,” Albus said, scooting closer to Scorpius as their legs brushed against each other. Scorpius who hadn’t broken eye contact with Albus nodded along. 

“me too”

They sat in silence once again but it wasn’t awkward. It was …. nice. Albus eventually turned and faced Scorpius as he sat crossed legged on the bed, Scorpius following suit. He glanced between his fingers that were intertwined with Scorpius’ and his gorgeous eyes that twinkled when the decreasing sunlight hit just right. 

“I like you … like really like you and I have for a while. I want to spend every minute of every day with you. I want to hold your hand and cuddle and kiss you all the time. I never want to be away from you” Albus admitted, a mixture of relief and fear overcoming him as he confessed his feelings. 

Once he finished, he dropped his gaze from Scorpius’ eyes and down to his lap. The fear overtook him that maybe he had crossed the line. Maybe he had messed everything up. Maybe Scorpius would reject him. Maybe the kiss didn't feel the same to Scorpius and he had realised he didn't want to kiss Mae because kissing Albus was  _ that  _ bad. 

As he went over the many possible scenarios that could happen, he was brought back to reality by Scorpius reaching his hand over, tilting up his chin so that Albus once again was looking into those ocean eyes. Scorpius then leaned towards Albus again, his fingertips not moving from Albus’ chin as he kissed him again. The kiss was still gentle, soft, their lips once again moving in sync with each other. Albus moved his hand upwards, intertwining his fingers in Scorpius’ platinum blonde locks as Scorpius caressed Albus’ cheek with his thumb. 

Eventually they pulled apart, their foreheads touching as neither boy attempted to break apart. Scorpius took Albus’ hand in his, rubbing his thumb against it. “I think I like you too, well not think …... I know I like you”. They both laughed at Scorpius’ awkwardness before he continued. “I had an inkling but I just didn’t know it fully yet. I kissed you because well you’re my best friend and having you as my first kiss would be great but I think it helped me realise … helped me know that, you’re the one I want to kiss, you’re the one I want to go on hogsmeade dates with. Not Mae Taylor. Don’t get me wrong she’s great but …. she’s not you”. 

Albus could feel the smile that was beaming across his face; it almost hurt, he could feel the warmth in his cheeks as they turned a light shade of pink. Scorpius Malfoy liked him back. His crush, the person he wanted to spend every day for the rest of his life with, liked him the same way he liked him. It was a dream come true, as cringe as it sounded. Albus leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Scorpius’ forehead before placing his head on his shoulder, placing another light kiss along Scoprius’ jawline.

“Guess I  _ finally _ got the actual first kiss I’ve been waiting for” Albus whispered as Scorpius leaned his head on his. They sat there, leaning on each other, hand in hand for Merlin knows how long. It was perfect. Albus felt relief, happiness, love fill him up as he sat hand in hand with his best friend, 

his crush, 

his ….. boyfriend ?

maybe. 

Scorpius spoke up from the silence. “uhm, I better tell Mae that I don’t want to go on the date now, you think?”. Both boys giggled, Albus’ heart once again skipping a beat at the squinty eyes and adorable giggle of his best friend. “You don’t have to cancel. You can still go, see what all the fuss is about”. Scorpius smiled at Albus, his hand making its way up to his hair, then to his cheek and then he leaned in and placed a soft peck on his lips.

“I’d rather spend the day with you than go on a fake date that means nothing. I’ll tell her tomorrow that I can’t go anymore, she’ll understand”. Albus smiled back, leaning in and wrapping his arms around Scorpius’ torso. Both boys sat hugging, not a care in the world to who could come in and see them. Albus had never felt relief like this before. 

He wasn’t going to lose his best friend. 

He wasn’t going to lose his anchor. 

He wasn’t going to lose the beam of sunlight that made his life more bearable. 

Scorpius Malfoy liked him and wanted to be with him and that was all he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed it ! 
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you all thought so kudos are much appreciated and any comments, long or shirt will truly mean the world ! They always make my day so much better and give me that confidence boost I always need ! 
> 
> I'm planning to take a break from posting for a while from now to give myself some time to build my confidence again as I've hit a rough patch and also to work on my long list of wips. Hopefully I will be back soon and I might drop in now and again to update "Memories To Last A Lifetime" as i have a lot of competed works for that ! See you soon my dudes !! 
> 
> Thank you again !


End file.
